<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【贾府双德】人生五线 by SpadeJack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428348">【贾府双德】人生五线</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack'>SpadeJack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写于18/19赛季中段，<br/>所以 可以称之为打脸猜想合集XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frenkie de Jong/Matthijs de Ligt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【贾府双德】人生五线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p><p>1 PE线（完美结局）</p><p>荷兰队长亲吻大力神杯。</p><p>F德容亲吻他。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>2 HE线（好结局）</p><p>“男孩儿们，给我用点心防守！弗伦基·德容都比你们防得好！”</p><p>“虽然他会承担协防任务但毕竟是个中场？哈哈你还是太年轻了，应该把他早年的后卫集锦补一补，我有全套资源……不，不分享，你自己找去！”</p><p>“改天我拜托他来教你们两招。”</p><p>……</p><p>“恕我直言，德里赫特教练肯定是在吹牛。”</p><p>“嗯？为什么？”</p><p>“你想想，德容前辈大概从来都防不住教练这样的后卫脚法的，射·门·吧……”</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>3 NE线（普通结局）</p><p>马泰斯告诉弗伦基，巴塞罗那比曼彻斯特更适合过周末，“这里有好阳光。”</p><p>弗伦基告诉马泰斯，在巴塞罗那，曼城唯一指定“旅游景点”是库加特医生的诊所。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>4 BE线（坏结局）</p><p>贝利看好你们哦~</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>5 TE线（真实结局）</p><p>“你选谁？”</p><p>“PSG。”</p><p>“OK，那我猜FCB，德国的那个。”</p><p>买定离手。德利赫特在推特的搜索栏中键入他们二人的名字，下拉，映入眼帘的第一条新闻是——</p><p>他们哈哈大笑，为今天这失败的打赌：怎么就忘了呢？他们可是刚刚为阿贾克斯带来一场胜利，最新的新闻当然属于战况的报道。</p><p>于是赛后的约饭被确认为AA制。“吃什么？”“随便。”“来份M记夺冠餐*！”“……够了，我已经不是小孩子了。”“唉，你不知道吗？‘每天一个汉堡，皇马追着我跑*。’”</p><p>……</p><p>什么都还没有发生。这也是好时光。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>-END-</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>*德里赫特小时候夺冠就去吃M记！（感谢清鸣翻译w）跟队友一起出去探索餐馆也是石锤了233</p><p>*带了下扎球王出场x<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>